Loose Ends
by Senament
Summary: Hiruma, all grown up now, runs into an old friend and it stirs up some unwanted memories.
1. Chapter 1

Loose Ends

Hiruma sat in an upscale bar, dressed to the T and holding an unlit cigarette between his impossibly skinny fingers. His eyes were locked on a man across the bar. The blonde leaned back against the counter and gave an appreciative smirk; the man was comfortably familiar, and had a delicious look on his face as he fidgeted with his shirt, trying to straighten out non-existent folds. As Hiruma made a move forward, pitching forward like a lion after prey, another man walked up to his target. This new man wasn't nearly as much of a looker as the other; he was squat with a pug nose and thick eyebrows. His shirt had an obvious stain on it and his shirt was half-way tucked in. He looked like a plump monkey, to be honest (and Hiruma was _always_honest about things like this). The monkey walked up to the man and wrapped his ape like arm around the man and laughed. Hiruma moved towards the two, sliding towards them as people parted for him subconsciously; Hiruma had presence, you see. This was made apparent when the man he'd been after turned to face him as he approached. And that was when it hit Hiruma like a brick wall.

The warm chocolate eyes were the only thing unchanged on Sena's face as his face angled in strangely mature ways. HIruma turned on his heel away from the two. **  
****"**Hiruma?" **  
**The blonde froze at the voice. It was much too deep to be Sena's. There was no way that the annoying shrimp he coached could have grown into someone like that.**  
****"**I knew it. It's Hiruma! Monta, it's actually Hiruma. Who would have thought we'd see- Hiruma? Where are you going?" Hiruma was skidding toward the exit of the bar, tossing the bartender a look as he tried to stop him for his bill. The door slammed behind him as he left.

* * *

(All right guys. I hope you like this. I'm already writing the second chapter. Most of these will prolly be pretty short until I'm out of school, but they should come out super fast! Thanks! ~Nat)


	2. Chapter 2

Loose Ends 2

_Hiruma's lips brushed against Sena's panting, parted lips; plump and pink, they pushed back emphatically. Small hands flexed in flaxen hair, pulling Hiruma closer to a lithe running back, and Hiruma _shook the memory of a dream away and ran a hand against his now tingling scalp. **  
**He had never expected to see the shrimp in a place like **that**. And with the monkey? He grimaced.**  
"**Hiruma?" The blond turned, without thinking. "Ah. I knew that was you!" Brown eyes stared up at him. There was too little distance between brown and turquoise eyes for comfort. The kid had gotten tall; he was only 5 centimeters shorter than Hiruma now.**  
"**Hn," as all that came out. Hiruma cursed himself- seven years and you can only grunt?**  
"**Ah, are you busy right now? Monta and I were just about to catch a movie! We have an extra ticket because Mamo-nee can't come, so you could-"**  
"**I'm busy. I have to meet someone." The chilly words slipped through Hiruma's mouth before he could consider the option.**  
"**Ahm, okay. Are you meeting Kurita, by chance? I haven't been able to stay in conta-"**  
"**I have to go, you shrimp."**  
"**Right! Sorry about that, Hiruma! I'll see you around, all right? It was nice to see you." A diffident smile graced plush lips and turquoise eyes averted themselves.**  
"**Right. See you." He glanced over to Monta, who gave a weary wave with a half-smile, and then turned had been right about one thing- Hiruma needed to see Kurita, now.

* * *

All right, people. I would looove for some suggestions for the future (what I'm doing wrong, what you'd like to see in the future). Sorry this ending seems a little reminiscent of the previous one (Hiruma leaving and all)

And I'm sorry this took so long (and it's even shorter, I'm awful), I got pneumonia (thought it was just a flu originally) and had to go to the hospital. Not a whole lot of internet access. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

+casually places this here and runs away before one of you kills her+

* * *

Loose Ends 3

Sharp knuckles rapped against a too-wide door three times and there was a stirring within.  
"Hey! Fuckin' fatty! I wanna hear some hustle in there, it's cold!"  
"Hiruma!" The door swung open, revealing an overweight, former center. Skin like overstuffed sausage casings wrapped around Hiruma's skinny frame in a crushing hug. "What are you doing here! It's been so long!"  
"Yeah, yeah. It's been a few months, so what? Is what's 'er face here?"  
"Oh, ah, no. She hasn't been by for a while." Kurita set the blonde back on the ground then kicked a foot and looked down sadly.  
"Ah well, fuck her. I didn't like her anyway, she was using you for everything you're worth." Kurita's round face looked up, teary eyed. Hiruma was crushed in a hug once again.  
"Well, you got here at a good time, Hiruma! Komosubi just left, and I was just making myself a snack!" Hiruma glanced at his watch.  
"What was he doing here? And you hardly need a snack at 2 in the morning, fatty."  
"Well, I was hungry." Kurita furrowed his eyebrows. "You know, come to think of it. Why are you here, Hiruma? Shouldn't you be out with someone?"  
Hiruma waits a tick too long to reply, "Client was late, I got bored."  
Kurita notices the hesitation and wrinkles his wide brow. "Hiruma, what-"  
The blond sneers and rolls his eyes, "I ran into the damn runts."  
"Oh! Sena and... oh shoot what was his na-"  
"It's not important. Have you _seen_ him recently?"  
"Sena? I can't say I have; it's probably been about 6 years or something! Too long, really."  
"Well he's not a fucking runt."  
Kurita's eyebrows shoot up. "Really! So Sena-kun was just a late bloomer? That's great to hear! But why are you so upset?"  
"I'm _not upset._" He huffs, "I ..."  
Hiruma glances at his long time friend and snarls, "What are you so happy about?"  
"Nothing, just... you've grown up a lot, Hiruma." Beady chestnut eyes fix him with a fond look. The heavy set man straightens, grinning, "Hold on! Stay right there!"  
Hiruma rolls his eyes (like _he_ ever took orders from the damn fatty) and follows him down the hall. At the end, there's a closet, which Kurita opens carefully, not that it does anything to deter the avalanche of _stuff_ that comes spilling out.  
"The fuck, fatty? And thanks for the view." Hiruma looks away as his friend gets on his knees and leans into a huge box.  
"This is my memory closet. Everything important goes in here." He motions to a few huge piles to the left and in front of him, "these are my football boxes."  
Hiruma chuckles at how very _Kurita_ it all is. "Ah! Here they are."  
He pulls out a stack of paper with a sticky note with **2003** written on it.  
"And what the fuck are _they?_" Kurita shoves everything back into the closet and goes back to the living room, Hiruma on his heels.  
"Remember when we went recruiting every semester? Well I kept the phone numbers!"  
"Why the fuck would you do that?"  
"Because I knew they'd be useful sometime!" Kurita replies, rifling through the papers.  
"How are they going to be useful?" Hiruma sits crossed legged next to the box.  
"Well, we're going to call Sena!" Hiruma stares at his former teammate for a second and then hits him on the back of the head.  
"I outta shoot you for this. I was actually fucking curious and it was over some stupid shit like this."  
"That hurt, you know. I've lost some weight, so I don't have as much padding around my head. Anyway, it's not stupid. I always knew you liked him. I'm surprised you never said or did anything about it."  
"There wasn't anything _to_ do about it." Hiruma may lie about how he feels with other people, but most of the time he knows not to even bother with Kurita. "And how is this supposed to help. It's been more than seven years since we got this number off of him."  
"Well, if I know anything about Sena-kun - ah, found it- and I think I do, then he'll not only have everyone's phone number, but also the same phone. He's very sentimental, and was so proud every time he was able to add another number to his address book.  
"That's idiotic, why would you keep a shitty old flip phone for seven years?"  
"Shh, I'm on the phone."  
"He's at the movies anyway, he won't answer even if it's still his number."  
"Hiruma! Sh!" Hiruma pressed his thin lips into a tight line and stared at a wall.  
"We're too fuckin' old for this shit, we're acting like fucking adolescent girls." He whispers, Kurita just smiles at him.  
The only thing interrupting a brief silence is the hum of the A/C and the echoed ringing from the phone.  
"_H-hello? Who is this?"_  
"Sena! I'm so glad you answered, it's Kurita!"  
"_Oh, really? That's such a coincidence! Is Hiruma there by chance?"_  
"Noo, he's got work, but we were talking about you not too long ago!"  
"_Huh,"_ Faint laughter, "_Nothing good, I'd bet."_  
Kurita laughs back, "Anyway! We were wondering if maybe you'd like to do something next Sunday? If you're not busy that is. Mo- Mon- Morio can come too, of course!"  
"_Monta, you mean? And yeah, I'm not busy! Will Jyuumonji and them be there too?"_  
Hiruma's face sours at the fucking name.  
"Well, I don't know yet... I can ask!"  
"_Actually, I think I'll just text him if that's okay!"_  
The blond collapses onto his back with an exasperated noise that sounds very similiar to _fuck me with a carbine. _Kurita gives him a look.  
"That's fine! Give me a text with his answer and a good time!"  
"_All right."_  
"See you then, Se-"  
"_Oh! Hey! Kurita, wait. Um. I have a question." _  
"Yeah?"  
"_You said it was you __**and**_ _Hiruma's idea to have me come?"_  
"Yup! Why?"  
"_Well, actually, I ran into him today and, I mean... I don't think he actually wanted to see me at all... he left in a hurry, so..."_  
"Oh, he was probably late is all, you know how he is."  
"_Mmm, okay."_ The voice sounds uncertain.  
"He'll be there, I promise."  
"_Okay, see you Sunday, Kurita-san! It was nice talking!"_  
"Bye!" He ends the call and looks at Hiruma.  
"You didn't even talk to him!"  
Hiruma ignores him, glaring up at the ceiling instead. "He has the fucking brother's number and texts him like it's normal. The monkey I can understand because they're both runts, but the fucking brother!" He pushes himself up, "Why the fuck would he text him!"  
"You're just mad because he doesn't talk to you. It's not his fault you change your phone number every week."  
Hiruma doesn't respond. He stands and moves to the couch, where he lays on his side and turns on the TV.  
"I'm sleeping here, I'll be gone when you wake up." He flips the channel to the news.  
"All right! You might still see me, I get up early!"  
"Yeah, all right."

Kurita isn't too surprised to see the main room empty at 4 AM the next morning. He sighs and fries an egg or six.

* * *

_Woops_ another chapter ends with Hiruma leaving.  
(ahahaha unplanned hiatus has ended)

I'm going to try very, very, verrrryyyy hard to put one out every Friday, but I'm not using my own computer and I need someone to kick my ass into gear and I currently have no one to do that for me, so PM if you volunteer, haha

Also I hate not having tab it is the most annoying thing in the world to not have any indents holy fuck


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much to Mist455 for talking to me throughout the writing of this chapter and helping me make up my mind on a few key details!  
ALSO this chapter will take place from Sena's POV throughout the last 3 (incredibly brief) chapters.

Loose Ends 4

Sighing and rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his left hand, Sena pushes himself out of bed. It was his Saturday off, finally. He looks around his and Monta's flat, blinking. Something was going to happen today, he could feel it.. He rolled over sluggishly- he'd never get used to waking up at 4:30 no matter how many years he'd been doing it. He rolled up his bed and stashed it in the closet. He tiptoes around Monta's mess and heads to the bathroom where he washes his face and gets dressed for his workout.  
It starts out the same everyday: stretches, squats, push-ups or chin ups, and then he would go out and run as fast as he can for as long as he could. It kept him in shape, and it had become a habit in high school. He never really had a reason to _not_ do it, so he did.

High school, hm? He doesn't really think he's changed much since then, but... he had to have... He used to have to have a reason to do anything, not the other way around. Sure, he could still be timid, but not so very much. He still had that determination burning in his gut. It had actually become a bit of a problem, he had nothing to apply that niggling determination to.

Sena stopped and looked around. He had gotten quite far today, but... Where was he? He looked around and wiped his forehead with a corner of his sleeve.

"SENA!" He was tackled from behind.

"Wha- Suzuna!"

"You really did come to see me!" The chipper girl looked up at him with a wide smile.

"Uh... not really, I saw you yesterday on my way to work, remember?"

"Well, yeah! But that's not often enough."

"Oh, you cut your hair" He said, avoiding the complaint. "It was so long."

"Yeah, but this is just so much easier to take care of you know? And it's cuter when I have to wear my hat, don't you think?"

"I suppose. But instead of cutting your hair, maybe you could find a better job?"

"That's such a hassle," she huffed. "Besides, I like my hair short."

"Well, that's alright then." He looks around again. "Do you... know where we are?"

"What, you don't?"

"Not really." He laughs, embarrassed.

"Woooooooow! Well. You're kinda far from home, is that where you want to go?"

"That'd be good."

"Okay, well, follow me!"

"No, really, it's okay to just tell me where I am, I-"

"Come on!" She tugs his hand.

"You'll get in trouble! your boss-"

"That old perv can go ahead and fire me, see if I care. He keeps telling me I need to get married and quit anyway."

By the time she got him near his home, Sena was more turned around than ever.

"I should really start paying more attention to where I'm going..."

"I'll say! It's dangerous to just wander around!"

Sena scrunched his face a little, "You sound like Mamori, I'm not a little kid, you know." The girl rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Well, still, watch where you're going, we can't have cute little Sena going missing, right? Even _You-nii_ might get involved if that happened."

"I don't know about that," Sena says through a chuckle. "I don't think he's the type to be interested unless there's something in it for him. He's got an unexpectedly nice-ish side sometimes, but we don't even talk."

Suzuna stares at him for a long moment. "You're super oblivious, yeah? Even after all these years, it never surprises me!" Sena arches an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, okay. I have to do my cool down and get to Deimon, so... I'll see you later. Try not to get fired!"

"Whatever! Call me later, all right?" They waved as they parted ways. Sena half-laughed through his nose; Suzuna never made much sense to him, but she was always refreshing to have around.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and debated whether or not he should go on to do a cool down what with taking so long to get home. A glance at his clock let him know he still had a while before he should leave, but he decided against it anyway and headed toward the shower.

(warning: woops tense change!)

Sena steps out fifteen minutes later in a clean white tee and black shorts feeling squeaky clean and rubbing his hair with a towel. His ears twitch a little at the buzzer by the door. He pushes the button and, "Kobayakawa Sena speaking."

"Sena-kun! It's Mamori." He smiles to himself and buzzes her in.

"Come on up, Mamo-nee."

A couple seconds later he opens the door to his childhood friend, who hadn't gotten much taller since high school.

"Hi!" She says with a bright smile.

"Hello." He closes the door behind her and she makes her way to Sena's side of the room.

"I see Monta hasn't gotten any cleaner." She says fondly, pushing her long hair behind her shoulders.

"Not even a little. So whatchya here for, Mamori?"

Mamori looks at him, an apology in her eyes already, "Well, I'm afraid I can't make it tonight. I've got a bunch of tests to grade and then I forgot I promised a friend I'd go see her tonight."

Sena blinks and then laughs. "That's fine Mamori! I don't expect you to put me above everything! I'm sure we'll find another person to go with us. And if not, then oh well!"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Mamori asks with a concerned face. "I feel really bad."

"Uh-huh. Monta will probably want to go to that swanky bar you hate so much."

"Ugh. Just mind who you talk to there, Sena, I don't think it's a very good crowd for you."

"Mamori-"

"I know, you're not six. But that doesn't stop me from worrying!"

"I know. You just worry to much, I don't want you to have another ulcer."

Mamori makes a face. "I told you, that wasn't what-"  
"Yeah, yeah." Sena flaps a hand at her. "Anyway, you should get going, right?"  
"Well, actually. I was wondering if you were hungry!"  
"Always!" The man chuckles, standing and helping his friend up. "What do you have in mind?"  
"Just, I don't know, soba?"  
"Sure. I don't have to be at Deimon for an hour or two anyway. Just let me grab my bag and we'll go."

"So you're still coaching, huh?"  
Sena slurps up the tail end of a noodle and replies, "Yeah. Whenever I can, which seems to be less and less these days." He looks grim at the last part.  
"You really enjoyed being on the team didn't you?"  
"Uh-huh. It was so exciting, and everyone was so passionate!"  
Mamori grins at him, "When you talk about it, you look like you did then. You're all grown up now, Sena."  
"Ehe, you know, you sound like a mom when you say that."  
"Shush yourself!" She half shouts jokingly. "You know, I was really upset when I found out you were Eyeshield. I thought you trusted me, and..."  
"I know, Mamori, but you'd've made me quit, so I had no choice. And I still trust you! I never didn't."  
"I know, I just felt that way." She sighs and leans her face against a hand. "We were weird kids weren't we? All of us, I mean."  
"Some of us more than others." Sena laughs as he swallows more noodles.  
"That's for sure." Mamori looks down. "Hey, have you kept in contact with anyone?"  
"Well, not all of them... I talk to Suzuna a lot, and I tried to call Kurita a few times, but I think he changed his phone. Um, Jyuumonji texts me sometimes and Monta and I hang out with him-"  
"Not just you and him?"  
"Well, not really why?"  
"Just wondering... Anyone else?"  
"Actually there's a funny story. I was at the store yesterday and I thought I saw Ichimaru and I ran over to say hey, and it was some old guy."  
"Sena! That's horrible! He was your friend, I can't believe you mistook him for someone completely different."  
"Hey! That's not fair, can you even remember what he looks like?"  
"He was the kinda bald one with glasses, right?"  
"No, that was Yukimitsu. Now who's bad?" They both laugh with each other and Sena glances at his watch. "Oh! I have to go! I'm going to be late!"  
"Right! Have a good time, Sena!"  
"It was nice seeing you Mamori!"

Sena could feel eyes on him, making him nervous. He fidgeted with his clothes, trying to distract himself. He looked at his watch for the fifth time. Just where _was_ Monta? He said he'd be there an hour ago. The brunette glances at his shoes. It probably wouldn't do to go for a run in his current clothes, plus he was still tired from his run that morning and helping out the Devil Bats. God he was sore. Sighing, he leans forward just a bit, and when he looked back up, Monta was there, grinning.

"Sorry I'm late, buddy! I ran into some problems on the train!" Sena mouthed the words along with him. He was sure Monta had some secret girlfriend or something, and that he stopped to visit rather often. Sena wouldn't know, he hardly sees Monta, despite living with him. His friend wraps an arm around Sena's shoulders and squeezes. "But I just know you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Yeah, yeah." They both chuckle and Sena shoves at him lightly. The crowd around them quieted suddenly and Sena turned to see what had happened to a warm, ambient noise. He turned to a sharp face framed by slicked back blond hair and green-blue eyes that were- the man turned away.

"Hiruma!" It had to be, those ears and those eyes- it _had_ to. He heard Monta give little

'Huh?' from his side. The man stopped, almost like he was frozen. " I knew it! It's him, Monta! It's really Hiruma, can you believe i- Hey! Hiruma come back!" Hiruma hightailed it out of the club and the former running back frowned. "Maybe I was wrong."

"No way _you_ would be wrong about that guy." Monta mocked; Sena pushed at his shorter friend.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in finding out right? And if I'm wrong it's a good chance to apologize.

"Dude, you aren't wrong. The way he booked it outta here? No way."

"I guess. I'll be right back, all right?" Monta was already distracted, ordering a drink from

the bar.

Hiruma was two blocks away when Sena caught up to him.

"Hiruma! Wait!" The blonde turned around and Sena almost took a step back. He hadn't gotten a good look before but somehow Hiruma hadn't changed at all since he had seen him last. He hadn't aged a day anywhere but in the way he dressed. Although, Sena probably couldn't attest to even that much, he'd really only seen Hiruma in his uniforms. There was that one time in Vegas, but that probably didn't count. Hiruma grunted at him with an annoyed face and Sena could feel the spark of disappointment in his gut. He gripped his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. He _needed _to prove to Hiruma that he wasn't the same timid kid from all those years ago.

"Are you busy right now? Monta and I were just about to catch this movie and we have an extra ticket because Mamo-nee can't come, so you could-" _Mamo-nee?_ Are you seven again?  
"Busy, meeting someone." Was the curt reply.  
"Are you meeting Kurita, then? I think he changed his number, I haven't been able keep in-"  
"I gotta go, shrimp."  
"Oh, sorry, okay! I'll see you around, right? It was a nice surprise to see you." Sena smiled at him, and he realized he was standing a little too close; that he's closer to being Hiruma's height and that their faces are almost even. Hiruma must notice too, because he looks away, like he's uncomfortable. Sena's smile falls because maybe Hiruma really _has_ changed.  
"Right. See you." Hiruma looked at the space just over Sena's shoulder, avoiding eye contact and then turned and left.  
Sena frowned deeply and turned, jumping when he bumped into Monta.  
"Monta!"  
"That was downright embarrassing." Sena shoves him a little.  
"Shut up, _you're_ embarrassing."  
"Ohhh, good comeback, Sena, way to go."  
"Mamori says hi, by the way, and that you're still messy and a dork."  
"She didn't say that! No way Mamori would."  
"If you say so." They walk in silence toward the movie theatre for a bit. "Y'know. It's not as fun without Mamori. Maybe we should just wait. We can go back to our house and watch movies there."

They're in the middle of Marebito when Sena's phone goes off. He checks the caller ID and doesn't recognize the number. He flips his phone open and answers, surprised to hear Kurita on the other end.  
"Kurita! I actually saw Hiruma earlier, is he there?"  
"_Noo, he's at work but we were talking about you a little bit ago!"_  
"Nothing good, hm?" He ignores the faces Monta is giving him.  
"_If you're not busy next Sunday, we wanted to do something with you! Mo-Mont-Morio can come too!"_  
"Monta you mean?" Sena sticks his tongue out and mouths _he got your name wrong_, "Anyway, no, I'm not busy. Will Jyuumonji and Yukimitsu and everyone else be there too?"

"_I don't know, we can ask!"_

"No, no, I'll ask him if that's okay."

"_Yeah, of course. Just let me know what he says, alright?"_

"Okay, I'll let you know tomorrow."

"_Okay, see you so-"_

"Wait! Kurita? I have to ask you something."

"_Yeah, Sena?"_

"You said Hiruma wanted me to come too, right?" Sena frets with the edge of his shirt

and turns his back to Monta.  
"_Yeah, why?"_  
"Well when I saw him earlier he didn't seem like... I mean, he left in kind of a hurry."  
"_You know how Hiruma is, he was probably just late or something."_  
Since when was Hiruma ever late? "Hmm, if you say so."  
"He'll be there."  
"Okay, see you Sunday! It was nice talking."  
"_Bye!" _  
When Sena turns back toward Monta, he's looking at him expectantly.  
"Well? What was that all about?"  
"I dunno, you tell me." Sena collapses backwards and stares at the ceiling. "Well, do you want to see Kurita and Hiruma next weekend?"  
"As in, in my free time? Like hang out. With Hiruma. In my free time?" Monta arches an eyebrow, "Especially after today?"  
"Yeah. They want me to ask Jyuumonji too." Sena sighs.  
"Are you going to?"  
"I dunno. Only if you won't come. I don't really want him to come, but five would be an awkward number of people, right?"  
Monta doesn't answer for a minute, just turns the movie back on. "I'll go, I guess."  
Sena rolls onto his stomach and props his head on his hands to see the TV better. He falls asleep like that and wakes up late the next morning

* * *

Fun fact: this chapter is longer than all the previous chapters combined, lol.

Let me know if you think I should alternate between Sena and Hiruma as far as POV or what you think should happen in the next chapter, or just talk to me, because I write a lot faster with someone to bounce ideas (related or not!) off of.

AND LOOK. I GOT IT IN A DAY EARLY.


	5. Chapter 5

~~ disclaimer: you should totally always clean up after yourself in fitting rooms. i always do. hiruma is not a good role model (have you SEEN his room?)~~  
**AAAAALSOOOOO** I'm messing around with styles and stuff so excuse the lack of flow from chapter to chapter /o\ I've got a bigger story in the works and I'm trying to figure out which one I/people like more

* * *

A lithe blonde meanders down a busy street, his presence creating a visible bubble around him as people subconsciously avoid him. He grins and looks at his phone for the fifth time in as many minutes.

(10:07:18) _i hope its ok that kurita gave me ur phone number _  
(10: 08:02) _just wanted 2 tell u that jyuu won't b coming_  
(10:09:15) _he's sick monta 2_

(11:08:57) _Damn Fatty: Hiruma! I can't make it today, smth came up and i have to take care of it_

(11:15:35) _Kurita just told me he cant make it. if u wanna cancel thats okay we can do it some other time_  
(11:20:34) _oh! it's sena! kobayakawa from football u saw me the other nite sry i didnt say that first but i guess u already knew that_  
(11:20:56) _See you tonight, runt_

He adds the number to his phone, and doesn't put it back in his pocket, opting to keep it in his hand as he walks. He turns a corner into a shop, still grinning.

Fifteen minutes later Hiruma's mobile vibrates. He swears, and picks his discarded pants from the floor, rummaging through the pockets for his phone: _this_ was why he had been walking with it in his hand, but of course when he's in the fitting rooms the twerp has to text him.

(11:50:56) _Fucking Pipsqueak: when do you want to meet? where?_

"Ch' how should I know?" Hiruma taps out a similar reply and drops the expensive phone, pulling the dark denim he was trying on up farther and zipping them. He looks over his shoulder and smirks at his reflection. _Perfect._ Of course, they were fucking expensive enough, they better fit his ass perfectly.  
Mentally flicking through his catalogue of clothing, Hiruma thinks about what he's going to wear tonight. He settles and pulls his own pants back on, flinging the new ones over his shoulders and leaving all the rejected clothing in the room turned disaster zone. People were paid to clean that up, why the hell should he? He tosses a dirty look at the clerk before the man even understands why.

(11:59:02) _You name the time. Daiba TWR station._  
(12:04:33) _Fucking Pipsqueak: Ok. Does 16:30 work for u?_  
(12:05:56) _See you then. Dress sharp._

On the other end of Tokyo, Sena stares at his phone, jaw a little slack. _Odaiba? Hiruma and him? In Odaiba... alone?_  
"HEY! Sena-san!" The brunet snaps back to reality just in time to catch the ball heading for his face. "You shouldn't slack off, even if you are just the volunteer coach!" Shouted the new running back, Ichigo. He was a slight young man, but had great potential with the right training.  
"Sorry, sorry." He tosses it back, "Where is everyone, anyway?"  
The current quarterback rolled his eyes. "It's Sunday, you're lucky you have this many here, right Doburoku?" The old man nods absentmindedly, not really paying attention to anyone on the offense as the defense practices.  
Sena mutters something about how young folk nowadays don't have the dedication and determination _his_ Devil Bats were (in?)famous for. The comment doesn't go unnoticed and Ichigo laughs, pushing him slightly.  
"Oh come on, we can't all be legends like _you,_ coach. You're not that old anyway." Sena glowers at him a little.  
"You _could_ be a legend. I'll make you one, you wanna know how?" The young man groans.  
"But coach, ladder exercises are-"  
"The foundations for a good player."  
"But Sen-" Sena smirks at him and jerks his head toward the rope ladder laid out on the floor. "I thought Hiruma was supposed to be the tyrant of your generation."  
"He was. Now just do it, please." Sena trots over to his old coach and leans over. "I may need to leave early something's come up."  
"I keep tellin' you, you don't need to come at all if you're busy. Go ahead and go."  
Sena breaks into a wide grin, "Thanks!" Just as he turns to trot off, the old man yells after him.  
"Better be a cute one if you're missing practice for 'em!" Sena feels the telltale warmth of a blush spread across his face like a wildfire. He and Hiruma weren't like that.  
_Odaiba. Hiruma and him in Odaiba alone._  
Sena shakes the thought away and boards the train. _What should he wear?_ He didn't want to look like a slob in front of someone like Hiruma, but all he had were exercise clothes and work clothes, really. Maybe...

Hiruma sneezes and rubs at his tingling ear. _What the fuck?_ He steps off his train and shifts the sleek, black plastic bag with his jeans in it over his shoulder as he ambles home. He checks his phone and groans at the time. Two thirty. He slides his fingers across the screen, dialing.  
"Hey. I'm not making it today, we'll talk about rescheduling later."  
"What the hell, we've been planning this for a month, what do you you 'can't make it?' What kind of bullshit is that, you piece of scum?"  
"I can't make it, you fucking dread head, get over it and don't call back. I'll contact you."  
"What the-" Hiruma hangs up and thinks about how much he's always hated dealing with that simpleton.  
Hiruma dresses quickly and messes with his hair a bit before leaving to meet his ex-running back.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short! I worked almost 60 hours this week and I'd rather have a medium length chapter on time for you guys and a really long and rushed one for you a week late


	6. Chapter 6

AAAH, you guys I don't deserve all these follows and stuff /o\

(also i totally deleted the folder that this was in and had a 15 minute freakout haha)

Enjoy Sunday part 2 ; 3;

((I may change this story's name, as it has evolved into something I didn't plan on it being lol))

Hiruma sees Sena before Sena sees him. He bites his lip a little and pushes himself off the wall he's leaning against, popping his gum. Sena sees him now and jogs toward him, almost tripping over his twill lace-up plimsolls. Hiruma smirks because _wow_ he has not changed much, has he? He's still got a bit of that timidness too him, and that damn cowlick that makes his hair stick up- although, he will admit that the twerp has it more under wraps than he did in high school. Sena comes to a stop right in front of Hiruma, flashing a grin up at him.

"Sorry I was late! You didn't wait long, did you?" The blonde doesn't miss the vaguely horrified look that passes across Sena's face; if anything, he drinks it in.

"Fucking hours." Hiruma simpers.

Sena chuckles, "Well, I apologize for all those hours lost." He shoves his hands into the pockets of his chinos and leans back on his heels. "So are we really sticking around Odaiba?"

"Why? Have a problem with Odaiba?" Hiruma walks toward the exit, knowing the other man will follow.

"Not at all, but you don't think it's weird?"

"And why would I think that, fuckin' cowlick?"

"Never mind! If it doesn't bother you then it's all right." The blonde glances over his shoulder.

"You don't have to walk behind me, y'know. You'll get lost."

"Right. Sorry." Sena bites the inside of his cheek, "I feel like I say this a lot but: I'm not a child anymore, Hiruma. I can make my own decisions." A blonde eyebrow arches itself.

"What brought that on? Did I ever treat you like a fucking kid?" Sena looks away.

"Well, I'm just saying, y'know, Mamori and Monta and them don't really have a say in my life anymore and that I can choose what to do on my own, and-"

"What do you want to eat?"

Sena's taken aback for a second, and then replies, "It's kinda early to be hungry isn't it?"

The former quarterback grimaces, "Then what the hell d'you want to do?"

"Well, Kurita said that we were all going bowling? I'm not very good, but I thought that that sounded like a lot of fun, if you're up to it."

Hiruma's face splits with the smile her gives. "Are you sure you want to go up against _me_ in bowling?"

"Uh, are you really that good?"

"Dunno, I've never played. But I've got the arm and the fucking brains for it."

Sena laughs, "You were always very precise in your throwing. It was something I admired about you." A pause in his train of thought. What? "Of course, it wasn't the only thing."

"Admired, huh?"

"Yeah! A lot. I admired everyone on the team! They were all so dedicated and talented by the end! It's hard to believe we started out as a ragtag team of fill ins."

Hiruma sneers. Not quite so meaningful when he admires fucking everyone.

"So bowling?"

"Yeah! That'd be great!" They walk in silence for a while and Sena looks up at Hiruma. "It's too bad Muscle Park closed, huh? That could have been a lot of fun. I mean... it wasn't really football related at all, but I think I could probably pass more than three rounds in the Sasuke zone! And last time I couldn't even do one!"

Hiruma doesn't say anything, but looks at him. "I guess we would be a little old for that anyway. I haven't been since I was a kid: I guess there's a reason for that, heh." Sena laughs awkwardly a little and Hiruma grins to himself.

"Oh! I meant to ask! Kurita said that you have clients? What do you do nowadays?"

Hiruma looks over at him from the corner of his eyes, "This and that, how about you, runt?"

"I'm just a plain old office worker." Sena sighs, "I guess it suits me though, a normal job like that." Right. Because he was every bit of normal. Ch.

They get to Leisureland soon enough, inane conversations and silence filling most of their time. Hiruma insists on paying ("You're just a 'plain old office worker,' like fuck you can afford this.") and gets a pitcher of cheap beer.

Hiruma, of course, bowls first and hits a strike. Sena knocks down six pins. The final score is 250 to 85 for the first game and Hiruma cackles.

"You weren't lying when you said you suck! Fuck you're bad."

"Well! This obviously isn't your first time playing! There's no way!" Sena's eyebrows furrow and he forgets himself for a minute and makes at face at his former captain. "You score a 250! Because you have brain and an arm? Yeah, okay." As soon as he gets the last word out he's shocked at what he's said. Hiruma's absolutely tickled. He gives the brunette an annoyed look.

"Yeah? You've got some guts for a damn runt. I bet you ¥2000 I'm even better next time."

Sena hedges for a minute, shuffles his feet a tad. "How about if you do any better next round, I pay for lunch next time we're both free... if you want, I mean."

"All right. I bet you lunch that I'll do better this round. And I don't want any cheap shit either, so keep that in mind." And Sena's wallet instantly regrets his bet.

Around the fifth round, Sena pulls off his heathered grey sweater, exposing a little bit of a tanned stomach in the process. Hiruma suddenly misses the football changing room and admires the way Sena's back muscles move when he throws the ball.

Hiruma's game is perfect. Sena gapes and the group on the lane to their right talk amongst each other until Hiruma gives them a look.

"I did better this round too! I broke 100!"

"If you're not here to win, fucking shrimp." Hiruma doesn't need to finish his sentence and Sena beams at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Glad you learned something from that damn school." Hiruma lounges against the hideous technicolor couch and sips from his glass. Sena fidgets with his and glances at the blonde.

"French."

"French? All right. There's a place about 15 minutes from here. I know someone who can get us a good deal." Hiruma sits forward and toes off his nasty bowling shoes. "Put your shirt back on and we'll go."

* * *

Sorry it's short again (but not as short as last time?). I started Sunday and then completely forgot until about... ohhhh, three hours ago... ehe...

((can i just say that i don't remember writing like the first half of this? because i don't. oh, the joys of sleeplessness

also, quite a lot has happened recently, and depending on future events next week's chapter may or may not be late))

AND suggestions, questions, concerns and corrections are always super welcome! Even if you're just dropping by to say hello, you're inspiring me to write! Lol

Many thanks to Maory and, once again, Mist! :)


End file.
